What People Are Known For
2015-2016 Abhinav Bawankule 5th (Abhi, hacking, swagmaster, Ahibabob, master debater) Emma Bednar 4th (Bednarwhal) Rohan Bhargava 5th (Coiner of "What the Poo", Brohan) Daniel Blidy 6th (Danny) Luke Boelke 4th (Pickle-unicorn) Kevin Braner 6th (Hockey player, Best Person In The World) Eric Chen 4th (Heeheemaster, Mid or Feed, Ereec) Jeffrey Cheng 4th (Jeffway, Jeffreeeey, SMITE LORD) Owen Chilcoat-Removed (4th) Hanur Choi 7th (HETALIAAAAAA, Better then Brian at math) Andrew Dai 5th (FailDerpster, Mathcounts Genius, AD Fizz Senpai, all about your mom, Swimming Champion, Random Things) Angie Dauber 4th (Evil Overlord; Geographical Otaku) Katie deWaard 7th (Pokemon) Andre Emery 6th (Playing LoL in the library) Anne Foley 5th (Nii Chan) Allie Getty 5th (Fanfic) Allen Gu 4th (Arren the second, Tryhard at Sci-Oly and FPS, part of the Gu Brothers, PowerToPlus, ADC Main) Helenna Gu 5th (Bagles. If you know what I mean) Jason Gu 5th (Tryhard at Sci-Oly and FPS, Part of the Gu Brothers, TwinPownage, Fizz 4 days) Michael Jacobson 4th (Dat handwriting doe, Bad Person) Rishabh Jain 4th (Rishabob, Rishbabyyy) Saachi Kumar 5th (The original - and better - Saachi Kumar) Joseph Li 6th (Loseph Ji, Diamond1PuncherPlaysMC, Tennis God, Worst Chess Player of all Time) Marissa Li 8th ''(Chess, Annoying, Aaron Troll.) Megan Melnikoff 4th (Singer, Dancer) Kyle Oxenknecht 4th (Science, Minecraft 4 days) Claudia Parisi 6th (Basketball) Jacquelyne Qi 6th (Piano, Tennis) Praveen Sahadewan 6th (Assumption song) Collin Sincaglia 4th (ADDICTED TO LEAGUE, gamedoctor6) Desiree Solenberger 6th (TWIRLY) Brandon Sommerfield 6th (Knows random facts) June Sun 6th (thinks she's super cool, SunnyD, Jun Sun, CapriSun, Junebug) Zehua Tan 5th (Good at math tests boi, Zehuuuuah) Joshua Tennyson 5th (Good at math, Basketball, The legendary Josh?) Raymond Tong 5th (Dat Korean-Chinese languages) Alan Wandke 5th (tinysmurfadw, cross country) Eric Wang 4th (Good at Math, Erica Wang, ERIC WANG, Doesn't know how to read or write Chinese, Foursquare Rules, Wang Run Run, Fatty, Fattypoo) Zachary Xi 6th (Zachaaaareeee, MCLugia, Used to play Minecraft/Pokemon, League Troll Senpai) Neil Xu 5th (Nile River, Billy La Bufunda) Ann Zhao 4th (Teacher's pet) Daniel Zhao 4th (Good at Math, Danny, Danielerro, What the poo, Rafayelle, Support Senpai) Vivian Zhao 6th (Penguinz, friendship club) Mitchell Zhen 4th (Mitchell, Garen Senpai, ZephyrPro) Brian Zheng 4th (B-b-b-brian, weyuijoko, B BOY Jungle Senpai, always bragging about test scores) ''Taylor Zhou 8th (Badminton, Steal cell-phone to take selfies, Zay Zay) 2014-2015 Karen Ge: violin-obsessed, math-obsessed, music-obsessed, orchestra-obsessed, singing Christmas carols when its not Christmas (cough, Jingle Bells) Ammaar Saeed: having same birthday as Sarah and Cindy, being Pakistani NOT INDIAN Cindy Xue: having same birthday as Sarah and Ammaar, dirty mind, lesbian Sarah Zhou: Tumblr af Grace Liu: hating A and A and R and R and L and L and M and M and N and N and S and J which is really just too sad, if you know what I'm talking about Nick Ong: have a really high and really low voice (("Nick, do your girly voice again!" "No! Disgusting!" "OMG that was so cute! Do it again!?")), randomly blurting out in class to the extreme annoyance of Potilechio, lying to us about needing math/science books, wearing that one red jacket/fleece thing all the time gray jacket with the really fluffy hood all the time, being a fluffy, being a Pink Birdie (with a fluffy tutu!), lying about who's on his computer, Hi-Chews, being a little mermaid ("But I want moooooooooorrreeee!!!") Jason Liu: Wannabe pencil person/richard zhang, fails at it Nick Liu: colored pencils, bagels, failed cursive, decent print, handwriting in general, hating donuts, having same birthday as Adam, programmer hacker, sag Alex Trickey: being a puppy, having really soft hair, liking cats, never understanding what's going on (in a good way... possibly only seemingly innocent person left in Kennedy) Chef Manardee: Being Luke Morton, Luke Morton's alter ego, creepy voice, creepy face, killing childrens dreams and aspirations Luke Morton: hating infinitives, randomly blurting out in class and being shushed, used to be on heavyweight football, Luke Morton math, perversion, Viagra (Barr ISATs...) Rachel Shen: artistic, KPOP/other-Asian-stuff-obsessed, obsessing over manga and making up random tragic love stories in the middle of Social Studies, SINGING kpop and other Asian stuff, wore a coat all day every day until 7th grade; now wears a blue hoodie all day every day, having cool jewelry, doodling Shriya Deshmukh: Speech and Drama person Leanne Wang: Demented evil laugh, artistic, making up crack fiction, singing Vocaloid, petting her white cat suspiciously, being the villain of Mrs. Barr's 2014 7th Grade Round 2 WordMaster Test (and Round one of Kulik 2015 8th grade WM test) Saagar Moradia: I see what you did there *arm flap*, Cigar, has random crush on Chinese girls WHAT?! Ganesan Narayanan: spicy, ruined PIP as we know it, turned us all into 2nd graders, constantly getting killed by Ryan Robbins, GaneGane Max Zhang: writing, being nice, losing the ability to sing Price Tag, helping people in distress because they have forgotten the tune to Q. U. E. E. N. by Janelle Monae or in any kind of distress at all, apparently being Mrs. McManis' favorite. Sen Kalidoss: pyromaniac, brother printers, hacking, playing games in class, proxies, hated by Mrs. McManis Naraen Palanikumar: crappless, plap-obssessed, curry, being NarNar, Jack Boettcher: Being short and fast, mustache shirt, argument/debate illogicity, bus 62/99..., puffy grey coat, gold[ ]fish bowl, ID card finding debate, the jellyfish theory, spanish grade ^-^ Gavin Tang: being crazy, long hair (until it got cut), being our pig, having savage animal-type qualities Patrick Koh: having same birthday as Isha, liking turtles and waffles and cheese shredders and a quite peculiar organism called a flommy Alex Ristich: Doing homework, wears a red coat all the time (expect now he has a blue coat...) William Kelsey: having a British-accent-ish, Sir Walrus Cunningham of Buckinghamshire III, potatoes Danny Clepper: Wizard101, Jhagninvor, rawr, red Timberland hat, black Timberland hat, random blue coat, noobs with V/Rubik's cubes, parallel circuitism (and how amazing it is..), "Yeah?...Well...my dad's a pilot!" Ryan Robbins: being a teddy bear, lead trumpeter person, dat semi-circle doh.... Benji Kan: being... Benji... yeah...and really fluffy hair, making or giving out lots of study guides and holding study sessions (aka yelling at people for spamming, then spamming everyone with study guides... not that that's a bad thing...) an obsession with pandas, inappropriate laughing during LA (cue *sigh* from Mrs. Kulik) Allen Chen: being air conditioning, math genius, awen Jim Royal: being Future President of America Who Will Be So Awesome That They'll Rewrite the Constitution So He Can Be President at Age Eighteen. Or Thirteen. Or Now. ((P.S. To which ever child who wrote this, Maxina is not happy at you because Jim says he's not currently interested in being President. BE COMPASSIONATE! Prateek Dullur: flautist turned drummer, being a plap, derping, first to fall into the Mist(born), started by Richard Zhang Richard Li: Wizard101, video games, more video games, math, even more video games, sleeping, laughing uncontrollably, Rubik's cubes, forgetting, trying to be cute like Danny (um), more math, beats the crap out of his locker (mostly 7th grade but still) Tanya Iyer: being nice, KENNEDY SCHOOL CHAMPION OF THE ANNUAL GEOGRAPHY BEE (sponsored by National Geographic), being overly happy, making strange names for people. #1 fan of Winnie the Pooh!! Isha Srinivasan: dissing the Lukes, having same birthday as Patrick, singing pop music all of the time, not responding to Luke Mortons texts, writing bus numbers on the white board, being pissed off at Luke Morton but suspiciously never Luke KC (hmm I wonder...), plays tons of sports, SARCASTIC, plays pranks on everyone (*cough cough* BENJI) Richard Zhang: loving pencils, hating shiny/SHINee, Brandon Sanderson campaign (mostly Mistborn series but still) Ryan Guan: loving Rubix Cubes, being... um... Ryan... his Rubix Cube fuzzball...>.> Miles Shamo: Being a pro at physics ("I just play simulation games") Lily Pan: being too nice to everybody, super sassy Aditya Ramachandran: Legos, being a-Didier, always getting mad at Sen and Naraen for trolling him, Speech and Drama person Everybody: Hasing wellest grammars on every of ours sentence. (aka Me hasing gooder grammars then yous.) '2012-2013' Gianni Hsieh: Being a pro at WarLight, hacking the school network with Liam Roh, and being a pro with calculators. Bailey Chen: For being hottest kid in PI+. Keshav Kapoor: Known to be the most attractive plusser ever. His beauty is said to rival that of Hrithik Roshan's. Ambarish Balakumar: Although he was not in PI+, Ambarish was well known for his humility. He never bragged despite being a god, and never looked down on others at all. He is known for being so humble that it is commonly accepted that nobody can exceed Ambarish in humility, a fact of which he is not outspoken. Ankon Saha: Nicest brown non-plusser ever!!!